


High Tide

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>noun.</i><br/>1. the state of the ocean's tide at it's highest<br/>2. the highest point of something<br/>3. a culmination</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Tide

Keith didn't know exactly when their banter changed from hostile to...something else. Something more.

He'd gotten off on a majorly wrong foot with Lance. That much had been made obvious to him from the get go. He hadn't cared much about someone who was almost a complete stranger to him, and he'd let it show. Then he was stuck with all of them in the middle of space for the rest of the foreseeable future. They clashed. Repeatedly. At first he tried to ignore it, but the more Lance antagonized him, the less he could just stand there and take it. So he'd risen to the bait. And he'd eventually started throwing bait for Lance to rise to, too. They were both to blame, honestly. Lance may have started it, but Keith hadn't made any attempts to end it. All he'd done was add fuel to the fire.

It was after the attack on the castle that things genuinely started to change. Lance's jabs now lacked venom. They were all bark, no bite. For lack of a better word, Lance was actually...pretty funny. Had Lance always been funny? Keith didn't know. He wondered how he could've missed that before. But that wasn't the most important part to Keith. Because now Keith knew what he and Lance could do. What they could accomplish when they worked together. He loved the sensation of it. Wanted to feel it again, even if he didn't quite know how to do it. Their teamwork, if you could call it that, was messy in the beginning. They didn't know how to communicate. Ideas got jumbled, plans didn't follow through. They failed as many times as they succeeded. Lance always said the same thing to him.  _We'll work on it._

And they did.

**\-- V --**

Eventually, something clicked. It was in the wildest of circumstances. In the middle of an unpredictable battle. They should've seen it coming really. It suited them too well. They'd looked at each other, eyes meeting in the crossfire. And what Keith had felt in that moment - back when they'd all taken down Sendak together - came flooding back into him, refusing to stop. He felt like they were the tides. Pushing each other, bearing down against their enemies. He looked at Lance, and he could see in his eyes that he felt it too. His eyes were alight with fire. Keith could see it growing, growing, feeding off of oxygen and adrenaline and him. It occurred to him that what he was seeing in Lance's eyes was a reflection of himself. And what he was feeling was a reflection of Lance. Fire and water. And it clicked. And they _knew._ Every slight tense of muscle and flicker of eyes was like a shout. Go left. Behind you. Jump. Back to back. They burst into action, like dual forces of nature, unstoppable. Their enemies stood no chance.

In that moment, Keith felt like he was seeing Lance clearly for the first time. Like he could look at him and know everything there was to know.

He was wrong.

Of course he was wrong.

**\-- V --**

From then on they were, as Shiro had put it, attached at the hip. It seemed like wherever he went, Lance was there. He couldn't bring himself to mind. He didn't mind that Lance seemed to follow him. Didn't mind him being too loud. Didn't mind the banter or the bad jokes. Didn't mind him sitting just a few centimeters too close. Didn't mind that when he helped him up after training, Lance's hands lingered for a moment too long. Didn't mind that, if he didn't know any better, he'd think Lance's bantering was his way of complimenting him.

He didn't mind.

And then, all of a sudden, he minded it very much.

Not in the way he would have before. It didn't make him angry. It just made him...uncomfortable? It got to him. It did weird things to his stomach and his heart and his head when Lance did any of that. He hadn't thought about it much at first. He'd just chalked it up to not being used to that sort of interaction. Which he wasn't. He told himself if he gave it time he'd acclimate. He was an adaptable guy. He'd get used to it.

Except he didn't.

He'd given it time, and then some, and it had only seemed to get worse. He was forced to do some thinking. The heavy kind. He didn't want to - didn't want to have to face it - but he had to, or it'd start affecting his performance. He thought about the feelings in his stomach and his heart and his head. Thought about Lance. About himself. About himself and Lance.

There it was. That feeling. That fluttering in his stomach and his heart and his head.

He'd scrunched his eyebrows together. Made himself think about it again. Not Lance. Not himself. Himself and Lance.

_Flutter._

Oh.

_Oh._

**\-- V --**

They were on another mission. Diplomatic, this time. All smiles and waves and itchy formal outfits that made Keith's default mood disgruntled at best. They'd been revisiting one of the planets they'd liberated in order to renew a peace treaty and get supplies for the next half-cycle. Lance did what he did every time he saw anyone remotely attractive, and turned into a pile of space goo that could talk. If "flirting" is what you'd call talking.

Suddenly, all the flutters he'd been getting when he looked at Lance's shoulders in their formal uniforms died off.

Keith was painfully aware that Lance - for all his prattling about being unable to resist attractive people - had never had a problem resisting _him._ He'd heard enough _"que bonita"_ and "look at that muscle" purred towards Allura, Shiro, and Hunk to know Lance wasn't restraining himself for the sake of being proper. He didn't want to look at Lance and his idiotic smirk any longer, so he glared at his untouched drink instead. He listened half-heartedly to the chatter in the castle's foyer. He heard Allura, Coran, and Shiro talking to the planet's officials near the top of the stairs. Small talk that was really tip-toeing politics. Pidge was not-so-subtly trying to sneak one of the floating dishes into her bag. No doubt she was planning to dissect it later. Hunk was nearby too. He would recognize his laugh anywhere. Normally it would calm him down. Make him laugh too. It wasn't doing much at the moment.

"You come here often?"

Keith nearly jumped out of his skin when Lance's voice was suddenly  _right next to his ear._ He looked up, heart still pounding, and sent Lance his best glare. Lance laughed. Now his heart was pounding for a whole different reason.

"What do you want, Lance?"

"Nothin'. Just noticed you standing back here all by your lonesome. I thought I'd grace you with my presence."

"How kind of you," Keith deadpanned.

"Aw, c'mon Mr. Grumpy Gills."

"...Finding Nemo?"

"There you go!" Lance shouted ecstatically when Keith got the reference. "I told you movie nights would pay off eventually. I'm a genius."

"Actually, Pidge is. She's the one that hacked a torrent site's database from light years away and got us those movies. You were more of an accessory to the crime, really."

"You wound me, Keith."

"You'll live."

"Ouch!"

Keith smiled, in spite of his bad mood. Lance's smile grew bigger in turn.

"I'm glad I came over. You look a lot better with a smile on your face."

Keith's heart beat harder in his chest, his smile threatening to falter. If he didn't know any better, he'd think that that had been Lance...flirting. But he did know better. It was too sudden. Too out of nowhere. Too...subtle. If that made sense. When lance flirted he was always obnoxiously obvious. He was less small compliments and more open oggling. He'd seen it time and time again. He'd seen it just moments ago, when Lance had been talking to that alien diplomat, his eyebrows hitched and a smirk plastered across his face.

So he ignored his heart trying to run a marathon. This wasn't flirting. It was banter. Weird, unusual banter, but banter nonetheless. If he played along, he had no doubt Lance would throw some sort of half-assed insult in his face and they'd be back to their usual antics in no time.

"Suuure I do," Keith responded, hiding his tension behind sarcasm. A tactic that was usually Lance's. Maybe he was rubbing off on him.

"Is that  _doubt_ I hear in your voice? Where is the trust?"

Keith felt a weight in his shoulders that had nothing to do with his reeling emotions. Lance was closer now -  _too close, too close_ \- with an arm behind Keith, and his hand on his other shoulder. This was more than just a few centimeters too close.

"How much better then, wise guy," he managed to squeeze out. He told himself it was just to play along until this charade was over, and not because he wanted to pretend that Lance was serious.

"On a scale of one to ten," Lance said, leaning in. "I'd say  _stunning._ "

Keith felt an ache in his chest.

This couldn't be real.

It couldn't.

It was just some sort of bad joke.

He shoved Lance's hand off his shoulder and stepped back. His smile was long gone.

"Can you stop?"

"Aw, baby, what's the proble-"

"Seriously, stop it. You're annoying."

He knew it was the wrong thing to say the moment the words left his lips, and he saw Lance recoil. As if the words had struck him. Shattered him. The expression looked so foreign on Lance's face. So wrong. And he'd put it there. This time, there was no sarcastic comeback to cover up his emotions. Keith saw the hurt in his eyes go from sad to angry as Lance stepped away from him.

"Yeah. Okay, I get it."

Lance turned sharply and began to walk away, and Keith felt panic rise up inside of him, clogging his lungs, making it hard to breath. He chased after Lance, grabbing his arm, hoping he'd stop.

"Lance wait, that's not-"

Lance didn't stop. His arm was jerked roughly from Keith's grip. He kept walking, and Keith stood there, watching him go. He saw Lance bump into Hunk, and even then he just kept walking. Hunk looked confused as Lance stormed off, and then he looked in the direction he'd come from and saw Keith. Hunk started walking towards him and Keith didn't know if he was ready to face him or not. He didn't have much choice in the matter. Hunk would be there in the three...two...

"Hey, what was that? Are you two okay?"

Keith wanted to explain. He had a million words on the tip of his tongue. They were all important, all begging to be spoken. Only a few made it out.

"I messed up. I messed up so bad."

Hunk didn't look at him like he'd just messed up, which made Keith feel both better and worse at the same time.

"Hey," Pidge said, seeming to teleport next to him. What was with people and sneaking up on him today? "If you tug at your hair any harder than that, you're gonna go bald."

Keith realized he'd ran a hand through his hair and never let go. He slowly uncurled his fingers, making himself take a breath for each digit. Breathe. He needed to breathe.

"Hunk?" Pidge prompted, jerking her head towards the exit.

Hunk nodded, placing a hand on Keith's shoulder. He didn't feel the weight there. Not like he'd felt Lance's. He didn't feel much of anything right now really.

"C'mon, buddy, let's get you out of here," Hunk said, guiding him slowly.

The movement brought him back a bit.

"Wait, Lance. I...I have to find him. I-"

"Give him a bit of space," Pidge said, adjusting her glasses as she lead their small group through the less crowded areas. "He can cool off a bit while we all talk."

Talk.

That word had never seemed more intimidating.

"Hey, it's okay," Hunk assured him in a soothing voice. "Talking helps! Uh, usually."

He tried to listen to them. Tried to quell down the need to go after him right now. The anxiety was still there, clogging his lungs, clinging to his feet. Telling him if he didn't find Lance right now, he never would. He pushed it down. Let Pidge and Hunk guide him through the halls. Tried not to think about the difference in the hand on his shoulder from the one that was there before.

**\-- V --**

He didn't know how long he'd been sitting on the couch in the lounge, with Hunk and Pidge patiently waiting for him to speak. Long enough for them to finish the juice packets they'd gotten for each of them. His remained untouched. He gave it a squeeze. Felt everything sloshing around inside.

It all gushed out of him, in that moment. He couldn't contain it any longer. He was telling them about the alien, and the voice in his ear, and the arm on his shoulder. About the too close closeness and the too long touches. About how much it got to him. And why it got to him. Why it hurt.

"And I...I couldn't take it anymore and I...I called him annoying. I didn't think it'd hurt him like that. I didn't do it to hurt him. I just wanted him to stop...I dunno, leading me on? Giving me the wrong idea? And it slipped out."

Hunk and Pidge shared a look. Keith didn't know what it meant, but it couldn't be good.

"I actually did the same once," Pidge said, regret in her voice. "It's probably the only insult that  _actually_ gets to him. It's not your fault you didn't know. Just make sure to apologize and things should be alright."

"He doesn't want to talk to me though. You saw how he stormed off. Besides, why would 'annoying' get to him? We've said a lot worse to each other in the past, and he's just brushed it off."

"He's got a lot more going on than you may think," Hunk said. "He grew up in a big family. Lots of siblings. He wasn't the youngest that gets spoiled and he wasn't the oldest with a good GPA and pretty girlfriend. He got attention by being the funny one. Someone loud that you couldn't ignore. So calling him annoying because of that...it gets to him, y'know? His ego is pretty big, and usually pretty unbreakable, but it's got its weak spots."

"And you hit one dead center," Pidge said. Keith winced. Hunk jumped in.

"I think things will be fine if you just tell Lance the truth."

_"What?"_

"I agree," Pidge said.

_"What!?"_

"Cool your jets dude. It may not be as bad as you think. Actually, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think," Pidge said.

Keith was pretty sure if he told Lance the truth things would end up _exactly_ as bad as he thought. Apologizing? He would do that. Of course. But the truth?

No.

No way.

"It may not end up one hundred percent okay," Hunk said tentatively, "But I think that being honest goes a long way when apologizing. Lance isn't stupid. You can apologize, but if he feels like you're hiding something he won't think you mean it."

"Lance has probably cooled off a bit by now," Pidge noted. "It'd be best if you go see him before the day is over. Clear the air before it get's too muddled, y'know?"

Keith nodded.

He knew they were right.

He had to stop dragging himself around if he wanted to make sure he and Lance could go back to how they were before. His mind flashed to the brief moment in the foyer when he'd made Lance laugh.

He stood up.

"It'll be alright," Pidge reassured him, oddly calm.

"Good luck, buddy," Hunk said, sounding hopeful.

Keith wished he could feel the same.

**\-- V --**

He stood outside of Lance's door for a solid thirty seconds before getting the courage to knock.

Silence.

He knocked again before he could lose his nerve.

"Whoever it is, go away," he heard Lance mumble from inside.

Keith swallowed down the lump in his throat so he could speak.

"I just want to talk."

He heard a loud thunk from inside, followed by a string of curses in Spanish.

"Lance? Are you okay?"

"What do you care?"

Ouch.

Keith sighed, and leaned his head against the door.

"I  _do_ care," he said quietly. "Just let me in...please?"

For a minute he didn't know if Lance heard him or not. Without warning, the door slid open, making Keith lose his balance and stumble inside. He shot out his arms to try and catch his fall, but they were met with something warm. He felt hands on his back. It took his eyes a moment to realize that they were staring at someone's chest and that that someone was Lance. He slowly looked up. Lance's hands were barely touching him, but they left him burning. Before he could make eye contact, Lance stepped away from him, leaving him to stand on his own, with the heat of his fingertips still lingering. He heard the door close behind him, trapping them together in Lance's room. It felt hard to breathe. The air was...what was the word Pidge had used?

Muddled.

He'd only been in Lance's room a few times. He looked around, noting all the trinkets Lance had gathered from different planets. Some were as simple as rocks. Others were gifts from the people they'd rescued. He looked at the additions that had been made since he'd last been in Lance's room. Eyes lingering anywhere but on the young man in front of him. On the stiff shoulders. On the silence.

"Well?" Lance prompted, drawing Keith's attention to him.

He saw it again. The hurt in his eyes. It was colder now. More tired than anything. Keith felt an ache in his chest, knowing he'd put it there.

"I'm sorry."

Lance scoffed, eyes looking away.

"Lance," Keith said, voice unusually soft. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Could've fooled me."

"You aren't annoying, Lance."

"Then why say I am?" Lance said, eyes turning angry again and burning holes into Keith.

It wasn't too long ago that Keith could look into Lance's eyes and feel like he knew everything he needed to know about him.

He had been wrong.

Of course he had been.

...Why  _did_ he say it?

Here it was. This was the part Hunk had warned him about.  _Tell the truth._ He wanted to. He opened his mouth, but closed it just as quickly.

"I wasn't annoyed at  _you_. I was just...just..."

He didn't find Lance annoying. He had just wanted something he couldn't have. He wanted Lance to _mean_ it and he didn't and it _hurt_.

Lance stared at him, the fire in his eyes slowly burning down.

"Look, if you're just saying this to make me feel better-"

"No!" Keith said. "That's not it. Why can't you just trust me when I say I'm sorry?"

"Because you're not being honest!"

"But I am! Do you think I'm _not_ sorry or something?"

"I don't know!" Lance shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "I don't know, okay? I want to believe you are, but it just..."

"Just what?"

"It feels like you're hiding something from me."

"Why would I-"

"Was it because of what I was doing?" Lance asked quietly. It was only because he could hear his whisper that Keith realized they had somehow gotten very, very close. If he looked up just a bit he'd be meeting Lance's eyes again.

He didn't.

"It was wasn't it?"

"Lance..."

"Oh. Okay, I get it, now."

"Lance you don't understa-"

"Of course I don't! You never said anything! All these months, I've thought...Y'know you could've just told me you didn't like it! You didn't have to go off on me like that."

"You're not letting me ex-"

"Why get so mad? You could've just told me from the get-go 'Hey, Lance, my dude, I don't feel that wa-'"

"I think I may be in love with you."

Keith didn't think he'd ever heard Lance go so quiet so quickly. He could feel the lump rising in his throat again, making his voice rough.

"You may have just thought it was something funny to do - fake flirt with Keith, see how he reacts, haha - but I didn't. It hurt, and I snapped. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I took it out on you when I should've just told you. There. I was honest. Happy?"

He didn't get a response.

Keith turned around, heading for the door. He needed to get out of here.

"Keith, wait-"

"No thank you."

Lance grabbed his arm. He wanted to do what Lance had done to him. Wanted to rip his arm out of Lance's grip so he could forget as soon as possible that even something like this set fires burning wherever skin met skin. Before he could though, he was being whirled around. His back was pressed against the door. His emotions were a mess. He wished Lance would just leave him be. Hoped Lance wouldn't try to make him repeat himself just so he could reject him. He felt pinpricks in the corner of his eyes and he couldn't bring himself to look at up, but then there was a hand on his jaw, startlingly gentle as it guided his gaze upward.

And Lance was close.

So close. Too close.

They were sharing breath.

Their eyes met, and Keith felt like he was in the crossfire again. He felt himself being pulled into the tide and he saw the fire in Lance's eyes. Then their eyes closed and Lance's hands were on his hips and Keith's arms were around his neck and too close wasn't close enough. Their lips met in a frenzy. It wasn't a good kiss in the slightest, and it had Keith on cloud nine. It was no skill and all raw emotions, exchanged back and forth through awkward rhythms and clacking teeth and lack of breath. Clashing like fire and ice tend to do, making heat rise like steam in his chest. They pulled apart, and met again. Keith ran his hands through Lance's hair - as soft as he'd often imagined - and Lance's hand was on his jaw again, tilting his head just so. They fell into a rhythm, sinking into each other, and Keith felt like the heat would make him melt.

"I thought...it was just me..." Lance gasped between kisses, eyes fluttered half-open, pupils getting bigger by the second.

"'m sorry," Keith whispered against Lance's lips. "Didn't think...you'd feel the same..."

"Shhh, 's okay" Lance whispered back, lips dipping down to flutter along his jawline. "...Keith... _Keith..."_

 _"Lance,"_  he breathed, tilting his head back when he felt lips on his neck. Keith's hands trailed down Lance's back as his hands trailed up under Keith's shirt, his fingers burning, burning.

"I've wanted this," Lance said, voice desperate and low, "...Wanted you...for so  _long_..."

Keith moaned as Lance's mouth closed over his jugular and his hands circled under his shirt to the small of his back, making him arch into him. Keith moved his leg between Lance's and rolled his hips forward, enjoying every second of the noises that action had Lance making. When Lance's hands started trailing upwards again, Keith decided his shirt was a hindrance. He unbuttoned it halfway before getting impatient, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside as he pressed himself flush against Lance.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Lance moaned, pushing one of his leg between Keith's, his hands trailing everywhere. Keith hooked his fingers into Lance's belt loops and tugged him forward as he rolled his hips again. Lance's moan was beautiful. Drawn out and deep. The friction between them only left Keith wanting more. Needing more. Hands tangling in his hair again was the only warning Keith got before Lance was kissing him. Deeper this time. Nipping at his bottom lip, driving Keith up the wall, literally and figuratively. Keith opened his mouth, and Lance's taste - sweet, _so sweet_ \- flooded over him as their tongues circled each other slowly. Lance's tongue traced the back of his teeth. Keith's kissed him deeper as he flicked over the bottom of Lance's tongue. They pulled apart again for air, lips stinging from the pressure.

The pressure.

Keith rolled his hips again. Lance's fingers trailed down his stomach, dipped below the hem of his pants, and _pulled_. Their eyes met, and then they were both rushing to undo buttons and zippers.

"Wait, wait, shit," Lance cursed under his breath as he pulled away. Keith thought he'd done something wrong, but Lance didn't look like he wanted to stop. Far from it. No. He looked like he was searching for something. "Just, ah, gimme a sec. We can't just...y'know."

"Y'know...?"

"I've got condoms around here somewhere."

"How- We're in the middle of  _space._ "

"Chill, they were in my wallet when we first left Earth. No lube though."

"Lance, I'm clean, can we just-"

"My _mamá_ always told me to be safe, so I'm being safe."

"Please never mention your mother when I can see a semi in your pants ever again."

"Shut up! This'll only take a minute, then I'll rock your damn world, alright pretty boy?" he said, looking around wildly, tossing things off of shelves in a desperate bid to find his wallet. As he was searching, Keith decided to make himself comfortable. He stepped out of his jeans as he made his way to the bed, laying himself out as he watched Lance. He was bent over, shirt hiking up his back, exposing smooth skin. Keith wanted to run his hands up his spine. Or dip them into his jeans and just _squeeze._ His cock was straining in his underwear, so he dipped his hand underneath the fabric, pushing it down and pulling himself out.

"Got 'em!" Lance exclaimed triumphantly, turning around with two squares of plastic in his hand. His pants - which had already been undone - were barely clinging to his hips, riding low enough to give Keith a perfect view of the tent between his legs. "Now let's-"

The words seemed to die in Lance's throat when he spotted Keith where he was, nearly nude with his cock pulled out, hand moving agonizingly slow over himself. Keith felt a rush of satisfaction when he saw Lance's dick twitch as he took in the view. Before he could count to ten Lance had already ripped off his shirt and tugged off his pants and was leaning over him trailing his tongue down his chest. Lower, lower, making Keith arch upward, his cock brushing against Lance's stomach. Lance pulled away and tossed one of the condoms onto Keith's chest. Keith opened it and put it on in a rush, watching as Lance did the same, tearing the package open with his teeth and shoving his boxers down. Keith moaned, stroking himself again as he watched Lance.

Then Lance was leaning over him again, his back curved inward as he rolled his hips downward, leaving the both breathless, their names tumbling off each others' tongues.

Keith gripped at Lance's hair, pulling down roughly for another kiss. He thrust his hips upward, swallowing the moan Lance made. Heat pooled in his stomach when he felt Lance's hand wrap around their cocks, pulling up fast, and coming down slow, slow. He moaned loud, burying his face in Lance's shoulder, sinking in his teeth with the next wave of pleasure, feeling the stutter in the pace Lance had set when he did so. As Lance stroked the both of them, Keith's hands flowed down his back, nails trailing, lightly, digging in whenever Lance's thumb brushed over his head. Down, down, and when he reached the curve of his ass, Keith squeezed, pressing them closer together in the process. Lance cursed, gasping as he threw his head back, back curling even more, arching into Keith's touch, grinding down, pumping slow.

"Beautiful," Keith mumbled into Lance's shoulder. He trailed kisses and praise up Lance's neck. "Lance...so pretty...you're so good...God, Lance... _Lance..._ "

"Kei...th..." Lance gasped, his lips red, eyes hooded and blown black with pleasure. "I-I'm...g...onna..."

Lance bit his bottom lip, and Keith squeezed his ass again, grinding into him as Lance came, moaning his name long and loud, hips thrusting erratically before stopping completely. He bent down to kiss Keith, sucking at his bottom lip, their eyes burning holes into each other. Then suddenly he was gone, leaving Keith whining from the lack of attention. Keith propped himself up on his elbows just in time to see as Lance licked from his base to his tip, making Keith buck his hips from the instant wave of pleasure. Lance held his hips down with one hand, and wrapped the other around his base as he slowly took him into his mouth. His tongue swirled around his tip before dipping lower. He only went an inch down at first, letting his hand make up for the rest as he adjusted himself, going further and further down each time, tongue pressing into the bottom of his cock. Lance looked up through his lashes at Keith as he hollowed out his cheeks, taking him in fully, and Keith was lost. He came, Lance's name falling from his lips on repeat, pleasure washing over him almost painfully, wave after wave. Lance came back up to kiss him down from his high, going slow, tugging small sighs out of him.

He was vaguely aware of Lance prompting him to clean up. His mind was foggy with lingering pleasure. He went through the motions making sure he was clean and everything was disposed of. Lance didn't say anything when Keith climbed back into bed, not bothering to pick up his clothes, not leaving. He did the same, scooting in next to him, legs tangling together, arms curled in positions that would leave them numb in the morning. They didn't care. They just cared that they were close enough to see the flecks of color in each other's eyes. Keith felt himself drifting into the blue. Being pulled out to sea. He could hear Lance's breathing as it synchronized with his own. In. Out. In. Out. Waves washing up on a beach. Lance's arm circling around his waist. Pulling him in. Pulling him under into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! And maybe check out my blog [@lionbots?](http://lionbots.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
